sherlock_houndfandomcom-20200213-history
The Speckled Band/Transcript
The following text is the auto generated English subtitles of a YouTube video. It needs a lot of work. This transcript was plainly provided by YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tBCArJ0L4r8 ("Sherlock Hound #8 The Speckled Band Dubbed"). 00:13 you 00:34 you 01:19 you 01:24 ah 01:39 we prefer fish - Patricia eater also 01:43 proficient dishes coming what is it Oh 01:53 roylott's nurse is here a chair it just 01:57 turned up the road 01:58 she's earlier than I expected but I'm 02:01 ready 02:02 look what I've done to this photograph 02:06 that makes her so look I were all the 02:09 same family yes Ellen Roylott has not 02:13 seen her uncle since she was a small 02:14 child we should really think you her and 02:17 Patricia of course 02:20 my plan is absolutely brilliant oh just 02:34 as I remembered it it's good to have you 02:40 home Ellen I was so happy here as a 02:43 child it's good to be back 02:46 what a lovely picture it's always been 02:50 one of my favorites you were such a 02:52 wonderful child and you've certainly 02:54 grown into a charming young lady 02:58 very much uncle Sheldon oh I guess all 03:03 of this excitement made me hungry oh it 03:08 was good my compliments to the cook I 03:20 hope you find this room comfortable miss 03:23 l1 oh yes this is the same room I had as 03:28 a child well then good night thank you 03:33 very much 03:34 Oh sleep well 92 93 94 95 04:10 Oh 04:36 I'm sorry to have startled you Ellen I'm 04:41 afraid some of my research must be kept 04:43 confidential 04:52 you idiots you almost ruined everything 05:05 mr. honed here's a letter for you come 05:10 all the way from the United States of 05:11 America is it a new case I'm afraid sir 05:15 not a moment to lose 05:18 well I'm sure you'll solve it in no time 05:21 goodbye and good luck to you sir yes sir 05:34 yeah Robert there's a letter here for 05:37 your niece Ellen thank you 05:39 so Billy would for America Murphy you'll 05:42 save us right to hurt almost every 05:44 single day uh young love any other 05:48 letters uh are you absolutely certain 05:58 hmm 05:59 why doesn't he stop writing to her 06:17 and how that's another case closed 06:20 yes another adventure finished and wants 06:24 that dipper bored hope that didn't 06:29 damage the car I don't believe sir 06:32 Watson this is a very steady Mercer 06:35 cough oh dear hmm chaps I was wrong you 06:47 have the necessary tools with you oh my 06:51 goodness brain screwdriver all right 06:57 and you pictured alright oh man I say 07:02 it's starting to rain harder hounds 07:04 maybe we should just push it 07:16 hmm who is that 07:39 come on Watson we're almost there 07:43 might change your narrow come 07:50 round 07:52 Holly Watson it's gaining speed 08:07 Oh 08:21 I'll connect slick 08:30 are you alright first Watson there's a 08:34 bit like riding a steeplechase what Oh 08:37 a carriage hi hello there can you please 08:45 help us I say can you hear me 09:05 she said it wasn't very helpful 09:16 hello I hope someone is at home 09:33 your father deserted hound I hope 09:36 someone's there let us in I think I hear 09:41 someone coming our car broke down in 09:50 this ghastly storm could you offer some 09:52 shelter who is that the door please 09:56 no one will you please let them in out 09:59 of the rain 10:04 thank you miss my car has broken down my 10:07 name is Sherlock hound 10:09 oh dear please accept our hospitality 10:11 until you can get your coffee 10:14 and you miss I'm dr. Watson and your 10:17 offers most appreciated if you like you 10:20 can put your car in the stable out back 10:22 thank you 10:29 I must get rid of them what a stroke of 10:38 luck 10:39 the young lady is sadly very charming 10:50 you must forgive my uncle's housekeeper 10:54 she's very loyal you see my uncle does 10:58 zoological research and he doesn't like 11:01 to be disturbed what sort of research 11:04 yes I don't know really he he has this 11:08 laboratory in the basement hmm may I 11:13 show you gentlemen to your rooms you 11:14 must be exhausted 11:16 I'd like to look the car first uh well 11:21 don't stay up too late just as I 11:34 suspected 11:40 this is the same carriage that tried to 11:42 run down dr. Watson in the roadway 11:44 earlier yes 11:46 so Ellen's fiance is coming to visit her 11:49 what are we gonna do professor yeah what 11:53 are those blokes downstairs I have a 11:56 plan 11:57 by tomorrow morning we will be rid of 12:00 them hi this with the others hmm well it 12:13 certainly is peaceful here what's that 12:15 Oh someone's coming 12:17 well maybe it's miss Roylott danger sure 12:26 I heard someone I want you out of my 12:33 house your turn 12:57 you'll leave immediately if you know 13:00 what's good for you 13:32 there that should dirt this was close 14:10 someone is obviously trying to get rid 14:14 of me 14:19 well I wonder where this leads it's 14:35 curious 14:44 Hey 14:51 what a strange place 14:54 yeah 15:14 yeah 15:25 Oh 15:39 watch it was an aborted tree we're all 15:41 scared of Hawaii with this shoot perhaps 15:43 now he will take my advice and leave 15:50 I certainly hope that cars fake soon I'm 15:53 not moving an inch until it's time to 15:55 leave whatever is the matter Watson Oh 16:16 hold but if the car is fixed then why 16:25 can't we leave I tell you they may give 16:27 me the creeps 16:28 I believe you're overreacting Watson 16:34 hmmm how can you be so calm twice 16:38 tonight I have been a clerk hmm perhaps 16:45 you're right Watson maybe we should 16:47 leave but first we must thank our 16:50 hostess for her hospitality have you 16:52 lied you hug but it's so late can't you 16:59 wait till morning if I can ever be of 17:01 assistance please contact me now because 17:09 everything Watson yes I believe so 17:15 thank you again 17:19 ah 17:28 good they're gone 17:42 I thought it was fixed sorry what is it 17:47 come Watson either douche wait I'll be 18:06 back shortly 18:07 please do not go to bed I wonder what on 18:11 earth is going on around here 18:18 what do we do now 18:30 who's there 18:45 can you press a rope I've explained all 18:55 of this later you should be safe behind 19:03 these curtains come Watson 19:29 a snake 20:10 laughs what's in gravitons 20:19 Oh 20:26 it's Inspector Lestrade and his man 20:32 for you now where is Professor Moriarty 20:36 they went around back inspector don't 20:39 let them get away 20:41 let's go man 20:51 don't let them get away men after them 21:02 you won't get away that Here I am 21:13 yeah I can see that 21:19 I've got you at last you villains hate 21:25 saddling you idiot 21:59 getting lost 22:08 gentleman I'll never be able to thank 22:10 you enough but how did you know that 22:13 someone was trying to harm me Ellen 22:19 Jonathan I'm so glad you're alright why 22:24 didn't you write to tell me that you 22:26 were coming I wrote you almost every day 22:28 thank you very much for protecting Allen 22:31 mr. hound oh then you know each other 22:34 Jonathan asked me to investigate when 22:37 you didn't answer any of his letters I'm 22:39 afraid your uncle was keeping the 22:41 letters from you actually he was an 22:45 impostor and not your uncle at all what 22:49 about my uncle I believe he's been in 22:51 Africa some time now on an expedition 22:54 there but why 22:56 Moriarty planned to sell your uncle's 22:58 specimens and papers for a rather nice 23:01 sum of money Alan wait a minute why 23:04 didn't you fill me in on all of this 23:06 before sorry Watson but I'm afraid it 23:09 was the only way I could smoke out 23:11 Moriarty but I would nearly scare to 23:14 death in that place almost bitten by a 23:16 poisonous snake sorry old boy but at 23:19 least everything's quite all right now 23:25 Oh 24:52 you